


Smoke

by Carerra_os



Series: Harringrove Tumblr Stories [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Billy Hargrove, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Steve Harrington, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: Billy is ditching class for a smoke break when Steve comes along.-Originally this was written for You're Extra Special, Something Else. However that story went in a different direction.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove Tumblr Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673560
Kudos: 223





	Smoke

Smoke

Billy is taking a smoke break in the middle of class, he has English and he has the misfortune of sharing it with Nancy Wheeler. Billy has never actually spoken to her but he cannot stand her on principle, given how she treated Steve. She keeps sending him looks like she wants to speak to him, lecture him, warn him away from Steve. Billy had to leave before he snapped at her in the middle of class.

So he claimed he needed to use the bathroom ten minutes ago, he has instead been leaning in the shade of the alley that separates the gym from the school now on his second cigarette. The wind is blowing and as a shadow walks past he gets a whiff of a familiar enticing scent. Bill perks up instantly "Steve!"

For a long moment nothing happens, then there is Steve at the mouth of the alley, a halo of light surrounding him as he blocks the sun. "Billy?" He is hesitant, eyes shifting scanning worriedly over the shadows of the alley, nostrils flaring as he searches for scent. 

"Hey pretty boy." Billy calls moving out of the shadows, Steve loses that haunted look when his eyes finally land on Billy.

"Why aren't you in class?" Steve asks worry edging back into his voice moving closer, eyes now scanning Billy for any sign of damage.

"Needed a break, you?" Steve moves closer as they are speaking and Billy gets his hands on him pulling Steve closer till they are pressed chest to chest.

"Mrs. Fields needed someone to take some papers over to her husband at the middle school. She trusts me, so." Steve shrugs a small flush creeping in.

"Who wouldn't trust you princess." Billy says, smoke spilling from his mouth and nose. Steve grabs the cigarette from his mouth and Billy thinks he is annoyed by the smoke, that Steve is going to stub it out, there is an apology on his lips. It dies when Steve puts the cigarettes to his mouth and takes a long drag.

"Didn't think you smoked." Billy chokes out eyes focused on Steve's lips wrapped around his cigarette. 

"I don't often, but I was tempted." The way he says it has Billy's pants tightening, smoke clouding the air around them. Steve is staring at Billy's lips and he cannot help but lick across them.

"Could I tempt you with something else?" Billy's hands tighten against Steve's hips as he takes another drag of the cigarette blowing it to the side before answering.

"You could tempt me with a lot of things." Steve is blushing, scent warm and perfect drowning out the scent of the cigarette as he licks across his own lips. Billy does not need more invitation, lips capturing Steve's warm and soft.

-End

**Author's Note:**

> https://ghostofjellyfishforgotten.tumblr.com/


End file.
